


Madame Red's Angel

by Fairygirl34



Category: D.Gray-man, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Madame Red will eventually gain motherly feelings for Allen, Victorian era, and after Allen leaves the Black Order, takes place before Madame Red dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: Madame Red has blood upon her hands, the red color seeping into her very soul. She knows it's only a matter of time until she's found out for the Jack the Ripper killings, but when she meets her own personal Angel, Madame Red wonders if she can still be saved.





	Madame Red's Angel

Madame Red gazes disinterestedly around the alleyway, completely disregarding the bloody corpse at her feet. A now former prostitute who had come to her for an abortion one too many times. A despicable woman who had the gift and ability to give birth, yet she had continued to throw away those precious lives.

A gift Madame Red no longer had.

A gift Madame Red would – had – _k_ _illed_ for.

She isn’t sure how long she can keep this up until her nephew, the Queen’s Watchdog will sniff her out, even if she has a companion aiding her killings. There hasn’t been a case her darling nephew couldn’t solve since he became the Earl after his parents’ death.

Giving one cold look towards the dead prostitute, Madame Red leaves the scene.

Just a few feet meters away, stands her companion, casually leaning against the brick wall. His long bright red hair, bright green eyes and sharp teeth are a stark contrast to the dark dirty alleyway they stand in.

“Oh~ Madame Red, that beautiful scene gave me chills! Just seeing that lovely coppery liquid squirting from your victim made me all hot and bothered.” He squeals.

Madam Red grimaces. No matter how she appreciates the help of the Shinigami, she can’t help feel a little disturbed by his attitude. Plus, he is a bit of a weirdo.

“Let’s go, Grell. It would do us no good to get caught.” Madam Red says.

“Oh? Don’t you want to bask in the euphoria of your killing?”

Madame Red ignores the flamboyant Shinigami, heading further down into alleyway to find another exit so as not to be seen at the scene of the crime. Not that anyone was around, of course, that was one of the reasons she had the Shinigami nearby.

“Just turn back into my butler and it’ll be like we were just went night shopping.” She says.

Should Scotland Yard question about her alibi – as if she would get caught so easily – Grell and the other people in the vicinity would see her at the shopping districts, making it seem like she had been there all along. She wasn’t hard to miss with all her red clothing. However, Scotland Yard didn’t question nobles unless there was some form connection between the nobles and the crimes, so she wasn’t really worried.

And in her humble opinion, they weren’t always the best when it came to solving crimes. That’s probably why the Queen had instated the Phantomhive Family to watch over the Underworld. Such a heavy burden for her young nephew Ciel, though he takes the responsibility in stride, weeding out all the rats that give the Queen grief.

Madame Red suddenly stops when she hears a groan only a short distance away. Narrowing her eyes, she carefully continues towards the figure, mostly confident that Grell will step in to save her should something happen. No one would be able to win against a Shinigami and their Death Scythe and it would be quite easy to get rid of any witnesses should it be necessary.

Then she sees it, something so white and pure and holy, that for a moment she feels as if she should look away and confess her sins, but that thought doesn’t last for too long; a moment or two, perhaps. From what she can see at first glance, it looks to be some form of rapidly moving white feathers. Pure white hair and pale skin also catches her attention. Her red eyes widen in shock.

Could it really be…?

An Angel?

She almost wants to deny it, but if Shinigami can exist and from what had heard from Grell, Demons as well, why not Angels?

Was this a coincidence? Fate? A sign from God?

What are the odds that she would meet an Angel, tonight of all nights? Especially right after her recent killing?

The Angel groans again and stands up with some difficulty, using the wall as support. Madame Red notices that his clothing is pure white as well, along with being a design from the Far East. Bandages wrap around the Angel’s head and on his right arm.

“Oh? What do we have here?” Grell asks loudly.

Startled, the Angel, quickly looks up to them and silver-violet eyes widen in shock and a bit of fear. He tenses and looks ready to bolt, even as he leans unsteadily against the brick wall.

Madame Red wants to hit Grell, now the Angel would leave and disappear.

“Wait!” she calls. She can’t let the Angel disappear yet. “I’m a doctor! You can trust me!”

She briefly thinks how ironic those words are for her to say after all the kills she has done.

With baited breath, slow and careful steps, Madame Red makes it towards the Angel’s side. Up close she can see he is but a teenager, but his eyes hold an age old wisdom.

He smiles a little painfully. “Ah, I’m fine. Thank you for your concern.”

She notes that he speaks fluent English despite his dress and exotic looks, sounds to be a native British citizen.

“Please, I’m a professional and I can see that you’re in pain.” She insists. “Let me take you to the hospital!”

“No!”

Madame Red looks at him in shock.

“Please, I’m fine really. I just need to rest for a moment, then I’ll be better.” He says placating.

But she won’t have it. “Fine! If you won’t go to a hospital, then I’ll just have to bring you home! It goes against my morals as a doctor to leave an injured person unchecked!”

Again, she doesn’t miss the irony of her own statement.

Suddenly, the moving feathers coming from his left arm recede and in their place is a grotesque red arm all the way to his shoulder. Compared to the holy feathers from before, the arm looks to be something demonic and cursed. The Angel brings his hand closer his chest, wary as if she would scream about his arm. She gazes at it in fascination and Madame Red has no doubts that the Angel has had problems happened before with how his arm looks like in the past.

It's a bright red, like her hair and clothes, and like blood.

For a few moments, Madame Red has no words to say, eyes still locked onto the arm the Angel holds protectively. She decides that her questions can come later, this Angel is her patient and she won’t have him disappear from her sight.

“Grell! Secure a carriage immediately!” Madame Red orders. She won’t waste this chance to check over the young Angel as they wait for the carriage.

“Yes, Ma’am! Right away!” Grell says frantically, in his disguise, nearly tripping in his haste.

“Please, Madame. I’m fine, honestly.”

Madame Red ignores him.

“We’re going to my manor, no excuse.” She glares fiercely.

Gazing into his silver-violet eyes, Madame Red can see the warring emotions within until they finally settle on resignation.

“My name is Baroness Angelina Dalles-Burnett, but you can call me Doctor Anne or Madame Red.” She says. “May I know your name?”

“Allen. Allen Walker.” The Angel - Allen – answers.

“Do you have any family I might need to contact?”

A small grimace appears – almost unnoticeable if she hadn’t been paying attention – on his face before it is gone. She doesn’t know if it’s from pain or the mention of family.

Allen shakes his head. “No. No family at all.”

An orphan, Madame Red concludes.

 _Poor thing,_ she thinks. Orphans come from all walks of life, but the difference is that it seems he has no money or anything valuable to his name, unlike her darling nephew who still had his status and prestige. The difference between the classes had never seem so obvious to her at that moment.

Before, her thoughts could wander anymore, Grell comes rushing back, indicating that a carriage is waiting for them. Having Grell wrap an arm around Allen’s waist and steadying him, they make it to the carriage with no complications. The driver gives them strange looks, especially when gaping at Allen’s red arm, though a stern look from Madame Red keeps his mouth shut.

Thankfully, the ride back to her home isn’t long and they set up the young man in a guest room while ordering Grell to grab her medical bag. Even though he is bandaged up, she doesn’t know how long it has been since he’s been checked over. Thankfully, after once again demanding to heal the Angel’s wounds, the procedure of changing bandages goes by relatively quickly.

Madame Red sighs in relief, his wounds weren’t too bad and it seemed like he was already on the way to healing.

Smiling tiredly, she says, “Your wounds seem to be healing nicely. It’s late so I insist that you stay here.”

“Oh, thank you but no. I couldn’t intrude. I’ll be fine.” Allen says.

“I insist.” She stresses. “As a patient you need rest and rest you will get. Doctor’s orders.”

Seeing her scary and determined “Doctor” look, the Angel nods in fear and defeat.

Madame Red smiles brightly. “Then I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning to check up on you! Good Night!” she says, leaving the room quickly before her guest can protest.

She stands outside the door for a moment before heading towards her own room. She’ll have to let the servants know about her guest, but that can wait until morning.

* * *

Her morning begins normally, she lets her servants know of her guest and patient currently staying in a guest room for a short time. Though secretly, she wants the Angel to stay quite a while, who knows when she’ll have another opportunity like this.

Dressing in one of her favorite red dresses – as per usual – Madame Red orders a maid to follow her with a her medical bag to her patient’s room.

She knocks twice until a soft “Come in” is heard and opens the door to fond the Angel sitting up and gazing out the large window.

He smiles at the both of them, though she doesn’t miss the way he turns to hide his left arm from the maid.

“Good Morning.” Madame Rest smiles. “It’s time to check your bandages. Then afterwards we'll head down for breakfast.”

Allen’s eyes quickly go from her to the maid, unsure and a little wary.

Madame Red smiles assuredly, though mentally hoping that the maid won’t ruin anything.

“I wouldn't want to impose Madame Red. I should probably be going anyway.” Allen smiles awkwardly.

Madame Red’s eyes widen slightly, before smiling wider. “Nonsense! It's no trouble at all! And what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't take care of my patience until they were all healed? I would lose my license! Then after breakfast, the tailor will arrive! And I won't have you so that you don't need any clothes!”

"Are you sure?" Allen asks unsure. "You don't have to do that. What I'm wearing his fine or something from a servant is fine."

"Of course. Madame Red smiles softly. _You're my Angel. I'll do everything to take care of you._

She knows she's gotten through to the Angel, when his shoulders sag in resignation. Madame Red is known to be quite persistent to what she wants and she's guessed that the Angel has figured that out about her as well, from their interactions.

“Thank you.” Allen says.

Madame Red smiles, grabbing her medical bag from the maid.

"Now, let's get your bandages changed." Madame Red says.

After the check up, Madame Red happily brings her new guest to the dining room, Allen following behind reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc.


End file.
